1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved joint for using on a baby stroller, the joint is provided with a twofold engagement effect. Whereby, when the baby stroller is stretched or collapsed, the joint can be in engagement and latching state without providing of additional engaging members, and reducing of cost and convenience of using can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby stroller mostly is structurally designed to be a collapsible frame in order for carrying and storage. Thereby, except the seat for a baby, the baby stroller is combined from a plurality of bracing rods and joints pivotally connecting the bracing rods.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a joint 300 is provided between an upper and a lower bracing rod 10, 20 to pivotally connect the bracing rods 10, 20. An additional engaging member 400 is provided above the joint 300 to keep the baby stroller in the state of engagement. The engaging member 400 simultaneously engages the bottom end of the upper bracing rod 10 and the top end of the lower bracing rod 20; thereby, engagement can be secured after stretching of the baby stroller. When the baby stroller is collapsed, it only needs to displace the engaging member 400 upwardly to release the top end of the lower bracing rod 20 for collapsing. In the same way, in order to keep the baby stroller in the state of engagement for convenience of carrying, the conventional baby stroller is provided with a hook 500 at an appropriate position. The hook 500 can control whether the baby stroller is stretched.
The above stated structure for stretching and collapsing is bothered in at least two stages of operation each time a baby stroller is stretched or collapsed. For example, when the baby stroller is stretched from a collapsed state, the hook 500 must be in the first place unlatched, then the engaging member 400 is moved up to release the top end of the lower bracing rod 20. After the baby stroller is stretched, the engaging member 400 gets back to the state in which it simultaneously engages the bottom end of the upper bracing rod 10 and the top end of the lower bracing rod 20, this is inconvenient in operation.
Besides, the joint, the engaging member 400 and the hook 500 must be manufactured separately, and then are mounted separately at suitable positions on the baby stroller. This not only results in higher cost, but also makes longer working hours for assembling baby strollers.
Therefore, if a design for the structure of a baby stroller can have the twofold engagement effect for stretching and collapsing, it is largely advantageous to convenience for a user as well as to saving of cost in manufacturing the baby stroller. The design of the present invention is exactly based on such an idea; it can get rid of the defects resided in the conventional techniques.